020614-SamiMeouet
AA: Hi Meouet. TC: Hėllọ Sạmị AA: Hey, look, I've kind of got some bad news about Libby. I'm not sure if it applies to you too, but the way she was talking I'm afraid it might. TC: Oh? AA: She sort of freaked out from all the stress she's under lately, and said she "couldn't keep helping our session" because it hurts too much. :c TC: ∴ ọh. AA: Yeah. I think we've unintentionally made this whole thing really hard on her. I'm guessing part of it has to do with her partner/matesprit/boyfriend/whatever and the relationship drama there....but that's probably not ALL of it. TC: I'm nọṭ up ṭọ ḍạṭė ọn mọsṭ ṭhịngs, sọ I'll ṭṙusṭ yọuṙ ạssėssmėnṭ. AA: Yeah. Sorry. This must be especially tough on you because I'm not even sure where you are or how we can come get you. TC: I wịll ḃė sėnṭ ṭhėṙė shọṙṭly. AA: Oh. Okay. Well that's good. AA: I just had a memo with a few of the people around. I wanted to invite you, but Null was there and....even though Libby's "done" with us for now, I still don't want to break my promise to her. TC: Ṭhạṭ's ạḍmịṙạḃlė. AA: Thanks. TC: I'm suṙė I'll ṙun ịnṭọ Null ịn shọṙṭ ṭịmė, ṭhọugh. I'm pṙėpạṙėḍ. AA: Honestly, I don't think you're really in any danger from Null. She's nicer than people give her credit for, after you get to know her. TC: Fṙọm whạṭ I knọw, shė's guịlṭy ḃy ạssọcịạṭịọn. Pėọplė ḍịslịkė Jạck ạnḍ ṭhėṙėfọṙė Null ịs ạlsọ ḃạḍ nėws. AA: Yeah. That's pretty much where we stand. AA: But I guess that means that you're going to be playing this game without Libby's help from the beginning! I'm already a little worried about how the rest of us are going to cope, and we've had her helping us out with tips and information and even favors and things for so long. TC: I ṭhịnk ịṭs gọịng ṭọ ḃė ạn ạwạkėnịng ọf sọṙṭs. Fṙọm my unḍėṙsṭạnḍịng∴ Pėọplė hạvėn'ṭ ḃėėn fọcusịng ạṭ ạll. Pạṙṭịculạṙly ṭhė ṭėạm I'm mėạnṭ ṭọ ḃė ọn. AA: Yeah. That's actually a big part of what my memo was about. TC: I ịnṭėnḍ ṭọ fịx ṭhạṭ. AA: And, I mean, honestly I know it's weird of ME to be the one saying it. Spacy Sami telling other people to focus? TC: Dọ ṭhėy ṙėạlly cạll yọu Spạcėy Sạmị AA: Well, they did in school from time to time. AA: None of my friends ever do though. TC: Gọọḍ. TC: Aṭ ạny ṙạṭė∴ ḍėpėnḍịng họw my lạsṭ ḃịṭ ọf ṭịmė hėṙė gọės∴ I mạy hạvė ạ fėw chọịcė wọṙḍs wịṭh ėvėṙyọnė ọn ėnṭṙy. Iṭ mạy sṭạṙṭ mė ọn ḃạḍ ṭėṙms wịṭh ėvėṙyọnė∴ Buṭ ịf ṭhịngs ạṙė ạs ḃạḍ ạs ṭhėy FĖĖL ṙịghṭ nọw∴ AA: I don't know how bad things are, honestly. I think we've done OKAY so far. I just can't shake the feeling that without Libby our situation just got a lot worse. AA: And I don't know much about Team Dangan Ronpa. TC: Wė wịll suṙvịvė. Wė'ṙė ạll hėṙọės. Wė hạvė ṭhė pọṭėnṭịạl ṭọ ḃė Sṭṙọng. Wė jusṭ hạvė ṭọ hėlp ėạch ọṭhėṙ gėṭ ṭhėṙė. AA: Hehe. I hope you're right. TC: Insṭėạḍ ọf∴ ḃṙịngịng ėạch ọṭhėṙ ḍọwn. AA: Well, good luck whipping your team into shape then. I don't think I could ever do it that way, but the Colonel....I guess he's like my Lusus or whatever it is you guys call them....he always believed that discipline and a firm leader was what kids need. AA: ...but I'll admit, he and I fought sometimes because he tried to treat me like a recruit instead of a daughter. :( TC: Họw ịs ạ Cọlọnėl suppọsėḍ ṭọ ṭṙėạṭ ạ ḍạughṭėṙ? AA: Well....I guess all the stuff I got mad at him for seems kind of petty and dumb now, after all that's happened. AA: Like I guess it wasn't THAT big a deal having to wake up at dawn every morning and run obstacle courses instead of sleeping in and watching cartoons. But it seemed important at the time! TC: Ėvėṙy lusus ịs ḍịffėṙėnṭ. I hạvė hėạṙḍ ọf sọmė ṭhạṭ ạṙė ėnṭịṙėly unịnvọlvėḍ. AA: Yeah. I kind of miss it now, actually. And *I'm* actually lucky enough to still have him around. AA: Just about everyone else, their parents disappeared when they entered the game. Or Beau, her parents never made it in at all. :( But her Butler disappeared, and he was kind of a father-figure to her too. AA: Even if the Colonel IS all weird and buff and sparkly and also a ghost-sprite-thingy now. AA: OH! That reminds me! Have you prototyped your sprite a second time yet? TC: Nọ. TC: Iṭ's kịnḍ ọf scạṙy. AA: Okay, well when you do, apparently they get to where they can start talking to you. And then they act like your guide to this crazy world. TC: ∴ ọh TC: Ṭhạṭ sėėms usėful. TC: I'll hạvė ṭọ ạsk ạḃọuṭ ṭhạṭ. AA: Hmm. If your sprite's scary now, maybe you could throw something in that would be LESS scary? TC: Bėėṭlės. TC: I'vė ḃėėn plạnnịng AA: Well, I was thinking more like a bunny rabbit, but I guess if beetles are cute and cuddly to you, then that works. TC: ṭọ sėė ịf I cọulḍ ṙėplạcė ịṭ. TC: ḃuṭ ạḍḍịng ọn wọṙks. AA: Hmm. I don't think you can replace them....well, actually, I take that back. Kate replaced hers somehow. But I didn't really understand what happened there, and I think Libby might have worked some sort of shenanigans somehow. TC: hm AA: So if Libby's not helping us anymore, that option might be off the table even if you DID figure out what Kate did. TC: Wė shạll sėė. TC: Wė shọulḍ ḃė fịnė ėịṭhėṙ wạy. AA: I hope so! AA: Well anyway, if your new recruits DO give you a cold welcome when you try to Taskmaster them, you can come talk to me about it and I'll give you a friendly ear. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ịṭ, ṭhạnk yọu vėṙy much Sạmị. I'vė gọṭ ạ ḃịṭ ọf pạckịng ṭọ ḍọ. Cạn yọu ṭhịnk ọf ạnyṭhịng usėful ṭọ ḃṙịng? AA: Ummm....what do you have as your strife specibus? Or have you set it yet? TC: Iṭ's ạ clėạvėṙ. AA: Oh! Well then definitely bring the sharpest one you can find of those. There are these monsters out there in the worlds and they can be pretty nasty. TC: Mạyḃė I'll∴ ṭṙy ṭọ fịx ịṭ up ạ ḃịṭ. AA: That'd be a good idea. AA: Other than that, I don't know. A bunch of us have musical instruments that help us focus our special Hero Powers, but I don't know where you would get one of those. AA: And I don't think there's another Hero of Rage, so you couldn't just ask them for the code for theirs... TC: I wịll fịnḍ ịṭ. AA: Okay. TC: I sṭịll hạvė sọmė ạccėss ṭọ ṭhịngs. TC: I'vė gọṭ sọmė wọṙk ṭọ ḍọ ṭhėn. Ṭhạnk yọu vėṙy much Sạmị. AA: Sure thing. AA: Keep in touch. With Libby no longer helping us, I think keeping everyone informed is going to be important! Not just secrets and tips, but status updates too! TC: Aḃsọluṭėly. TC: Ṭạlk ṭọ yọu sọọn. AA: Okay. Bye!